Palabra Clave: Helado
by Kani14
Summary: ¿Será que Midorikawa accederá al helado? NO YAOI. El primer fic que escribí, el quinto que publico... n/n Se supone que es de humor. Ustedes dirán si lo es o no. :DD


¡Hola! Aquí yo, de nuevo con otro fic que escribí hace mucho.. Ne~ mi primer fic… n/n

Ehm, no sé de dónde salió pero aquí está... Sólo léanlo y, díganme que les pareció.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 … Fuu… 

Clave Secreta: "Helado" (WTF? xD)

Un chico peli-verde se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras pasaba los canales en la Tv que no le ofrecía nada interesante.

-Awn, es domingo por la tarde y ¡me vienes con que no hay nada que ver!- le gritaba al aparato.

Un chico de cabello castaño se detuvo para voltear al lugar de donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con el oji-negro molesto.

-Eto, Mido-kun, ¿A quién le gritas?- le preguntó un asustado castaño.- ¿Ehm? ¿No hay nada que ver?- le decía al entender las señas que le hacía el ex –capitán del Géminis.-

-No, ¡No hay nada en le tele, Tachi!- le decía con un cojín en su cara.- Al pequeño castaño le salió una gotita en la frente al ver la actitud del peli-manzana.-No hay nada en la tele.- se repetía.

Un chico peli-rojo se acercó al par de chicos y al ver a Tachimukai con cara de desconcierto, buscó en la habitación la razón y justo dio con Midorikawa hundiendo su cara en un cojín y diciendo cosas por lo bajo. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Tachi-Kun? ¿Qué le pasa al maniático?- le preguntó. El pequeño portero volteándolo a ver, suspiró.-

-Ne, no hay nada que ver en la tele- mientras se encogía de hombros para luego ver al chico que seguía con el cojín. Al peli-rojo le bajó una gotita por la nuca y volteó a ver extrañado a Midorikawa, quien levantó su cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al oji-esmeralda.-

-¡Que no me veas así! ¡Es muy grave, una situación gravísima!- le encaraba.-

-¿Grave? ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?-

-¡IGH! ¿Cómo me dices eso?- Midorikawa veía a Tachimukai ofendido.

-No le hagas caso, Tachi, éste es un dramático-

-¿Dramático? ¿Con que eso soy? ¿Y qué me dices tú?-

-¿Yo?- el peli-rojo estaba confundido.

-Sí, tú. La vez en la que Ulvida no te llamó, pasaste toda la tarde pensando en que te había reemplazado con otro-

-¡Puáj, no sé de qué me hablas-

-¿No lo sabes? Pues bien, llamemos a Ulvida-

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hay en la TV?- Al escuchar estas palabras provenientes del amante del mar, Hiroto sonrió y agradeció a Tsunami que le había salvado de hacer el ridículo. Ryuuji volvió a su estado depresivo y escondió su cara en el cojín-

-Eto… No es buen momento, Tsunami-kun-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- el moreno estaba confundido. -¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntándole al peli-rojo de al lado.

-Yo me lo llevo- mientras se alejaba con el mayor, Yuuki sentía que un par de ojos lo taladraban.

Hiroto suspiró pesadamente. Él era el único que podía sacar a Ryuuji de su estado. Siempre era él…

-¿Midorikawa?- no obtuvo respuesta.

Intentó quitarle el cojín a su amigo, cosa que no logró. Lo llamó varias veces más y nada…

-¡BAH! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!- una venita de odio le apareció en la frente a Kiyama.

Es que lidiar con Midorikawa costaba de mucho trabajo, era muy obstinado.

No se le ocurría nada cuando recordó que se molestaba cuando lo llamaban "helado" debido a su peinado en Gemini Storm. Hiroto sonrió.

_-¡Helado, eso es!-_pensaba.

-¿Eh, Mido?- lo llamó comenzando con su plan. El peli-manzana, hastiado de tanto llamado, lo volteó a ver.

- ¿Qué, Hiroto?- se levantó del sofá en busca del control remoto. No se rendiría tan fácilmente ante el TV. NO, SEÑOR.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a fuera?- Midorikawa lo miró por unos minutos, después bufó y se sentó en el sofá.- ¿Y qué si dan algo bueno mientras estamos fuera? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Hiro?- buscando en los botones del control remoto. Iba a encender el televisor.

- Bien, le pediré a Endou que venga conmigo, tal vez él quiera un helado.- se dio media vuelta. Al decir esto, a Midorikawa se iluminaron los ojos. _Helado_, la clave secreta. Lanzó el control remoto y se levantó del sofá rápidamente. No se perdería del helado.

Hiroto estaba cerca de la puerta para ir a buscar al de banda naranja y sintió que un brazo que lo jalaba hacía la entrada rápidamente.

-Eto, ¿Midorikawa?-

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡A por el helado!- una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro del oji-negro y sus ojos brillaban.

Hiroto reía. Eso nunca fallaba.

N/A: No me pude resistir *W* ¡Amo a Mido-kun! Es tan mono igual que Hiroto nWn

Waa, ¿qué tal estuvo? Lo edité varias veces, nunca me salía como quería xD

Pero este quedó bien… _Comparado con lo que había escrito originalmente…_ ¡Bue! ¡Basta de One-shots que solo eso escribo! xD Estoy intentando escribir un fic largo; tal vez de cinco capis. (Ne~ "Vacaciones en Okinawa" llevo tres capis xD) Bue… ¿Reviews? *^*

Ja Ne~ No sean tan crueles que es primero que escribo… (Quise subirlo ^^U)


End file.
